


louder than thunder

by nui (cogito)



Series: teeth in the grass [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Kagerou Project
Genre: Assassin's Creed AU, Blood, Crossover, Kinda, M/M, dead guards, idk boys kissing, kuroha is his own warning tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogito/pseuds/nui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he’s got them both sprawled against the floor in the darkness of the alleyways in Shimabara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	louder than thunder

They are being followed.

Kuroha instructs Shintaro to hide in the shadows while he takes out the guards that were stupid enough to notice them. Even as his white hood covers much of his face, the ferocious snarl peeking through on the senior assassin’s face is out of place. Kuroha’s smile twists into a half smirk as he flicks his knife out of one man’s throat and quickly wedges it into the armour chinks between another’s. Shintaro catches this guard’s eyes. Vaguely, he notes their colour: Red. He’s a foreigner, and red eyes are more than enough for Shintaro to know that this man is associated with the Templars.

The light quickly fades from his eyes, just in tune to Kuroha fishing out the curved dagger. His deft finger slide into the thin loop around its handle. As if his body doesn’t recognize the damage immediately, the guard’s blood doesn’t splatter out behind him until a second or two later. Then, both men collapse to the ground in crumpled heaps. Kuroha seems to enjoy the spray as it stains his white robes red. He grins, and makes a half hearted effort to get the blood out of his eyes and face before continuing onwards.

Red suits Kuroha much better than white.

Kuroha twirls the blade in his hand, making a wide swiping motion in an flawless arc like Shintaro has seen countless times before. The blood previously staining the blade splatters on to the ground, and Kuroha inspects it carefully before sheathing it into its protector. Shintaro has long since stopped questioning how Kuroha so flippantly disregards the creed by almost carelessly murdering those who stand in their way. Stealth was the more important thing in these missions, and yet Kuroha drops down from the middle of nowhere to perform high profile kills. The job gets done, even if those who get in his way always end up dead. He’s so incredibly good at it, too. Shintaro swallows nervously. Kuroha doesn’t look back from his position, angled away from the shadows where Shintaro is hiding, but calls for Shintaro anyway. An air of irritability hangs in his voice.

"Are you coming down or not? I don’t want to spend my entire day on small fry."

So Shintaro obliges, climbing down the pole with nervousness in his steps, until Kuroha has to climb up to yank Shintaro down to the ground like a mother lion. Once they are stable, Kuroha’s fingers thread through the loop at the base of his hood, pulling the fabric tighter. Shintaro flinches because he feels the bracer of Kuroha’s seldom used hidden blade curling against his the veins in his neck. Just because he never used it, didn’t mean Kuroha wasn’t skilled with it. Kuroha doesn’t stop clambering on him however, and Shintaro collapses to the ground with a pained grunt.

Now he’s got them both sprawled against the floor in the darkness of the alleyways in Shimabara. He twines his legs with Shintaro’s and presses his other hand against the novice’s, too painfully. Their fingers lock, and the other young man winces. Kuroha doesn’t seem to noice, nor care, as he yanks Shintaro’s hood forward with his other hand, pressing a messy kiss against Shintaro’s lips. The blood splattered on him from the guard’s deaths mixes with their saliva, a salty, coppery taste diluting the heat of Kuroha’s tongue. Too hot, Kuroha’s tongue burns like fire-hot tongs against his own. Kuroha kisses are invasive, and the bloody taste doesn’t quite fade away even as he licks his lips.

Shintaro pulls away to breathe, wheezing and rasping as his breath leaves him. He barely regains his voice before Kuroha’s at it again, kissing him hungrily and sliding his hand into Shintaro’s garments to loosen up the knots tying them together. A thinly gloved finger sliding over Shintaro's sensitive chest, the novice groans, his breath growing Shallow against Kuroha's shoulder. Kuroha’s own breath is heavy against his ears and burning against the exposed skin around his neck. His lips part from Shintaro’s throat, away from the red mark he just made. Suddenly, Kuroha’s cold dagger is pressed against Shintaro’s throat, where it had been burning hot before. His senior angles his blade carefully, millimetres away, with a steady hand. Shintaro angles his head back in reply to avoid staring at its glow. As if tilting his head would be enough to avoid the danger. Kuroha’s position, straddling him from his waist, makes it rather hard to move. Shintaro doesn’t bother shoving him.

There isn’t a doubt Kuroha could easily slit his throat. No point in struggling even if his hands are unpinned.

"Ah, ah, Shintaro. Best keep quiet if you don’t want to be found."

There’s a low, dangerous tone in Kuroha’s voice that sends the blood in Shintaro’s face rushing downwards, gathering at a centrefold point. Kuroha laughs in response, leaning in against his ears as his other hand roams beneath Shintaro’s clothes.

"Don’t be so nervous about it. All you have to do is stay silent just like you usually do."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Tumblr. Inspired by literally seeing an assassin's creed post on my dash.
> 
> Shimabara (嶋原, often simplified to 島原, sometimes styled 嶌原) was the designated courtesans’ district (yūkaku) in Kyoto, from 1640, and later also a geisha district (hanamachi). It is now defunct, both as a courtesans’ district (prostitution was outlawed in Japan in 1958) and as a geisha district (since the 1970s), and thus is often excluded from the list of Kyoto hanamachi.


End file.
